


Arrow: The Siren's Scream

by ArlyssTolero



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlyssTolero/pseuds/ArlyssTolero
Summary: Black Siren was Zoom's last remaining lieutenant, and when she is faced with the 'challenge' of Curtis Holt and Felicity Smoak, she deals with it as surely as she could deal with any other challenge: with ruthless efficiency.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Arrow: The Siren's Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.
> 
> Prompt: Black Siren is capable of DESTROYING buildings and was shown to be one of Zoom's most intelligent and lethal lieutenants. Someone who nearly killed The Flash and would have if Wally West hadn't shown up and hit her with a car. Here's the non-nerfed version of what WOULD have happened without Cockenheim and his self-pleasuring pandering.

Curtis and Felicity, armed with the device they hoped to use against the Black Siren, raced into the warehouse, once more exposing the reality that they were simply not field ready in anyway. This was proven true rather quickly as the Black Siren stepped out from where she had been lying in wait. Even as Curtis skidded to a stop, preparing to raise the dampener, the Siren unleashed her Scream, which caught both Curtis and Felicity and sent them flying, ears bleeding from piercing cry and the impact of the sonic blow, the device falling from Curtis' fingers in-flight.

"Did you really think that that little toy could take me down?" Black Siren asked with an incredulous laugh. "Just like Red. . . you think because you're 'the good guys' you're always gonna win." Black Siren unleashed her Scream again, targeting the dampener, which shattered after a few seconds, the concrete around it likewise crumbling to dust. Black Siren walked with a relaxed swagger towards the two fallen 'tech specialists' of Team Arrow. "You know, I read about Green Arrow's last team," Black Siren said conversationally. "Spartan, Arsenal, Speedy, even my weak little doppelganger, they were actually fighters. You?" Black Siren snorted in derision. "You're barely exercise. Now. . ." Black Siren Screamed again, directing it at Curtis as Felicity pulled herself to her knees. The man screamed in agony as his bones shattered. "Something tells me you won't be getting a chip for that, smart boy," Siren said. She turned to face the blonde. "Now, as for you? Well, I think it's time I just kill you, Felicity."

In another world, another universe, Black Siren would've been interrupted, would not have destroyed the device that dampened her abilities, and as a result would have ended up in A.R.G.U.S. custody. But Prometheus kept Green Arrow focused on him, and the device was destroyed, while Ragman and Wild Dog were both already down. Felicity only had time for a single, solitary tear to trail down her cheek before the Siren unleashed her scream one final time. Felicity screamed in pain as her bones shattered inside of her body, erupting from her skin as she collapsed to the ground, blood pooling around her body. The Siren smirked and said, "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not. But I guess I should thank you: you reminded me I'm not ever going to have a chance at being more than a villain. Too bad… I think we could've been friends if you hadn't been such a nasty bitch." **_*1*_**

Black Siren left the warehouse, reuniting with Prometheus who turned out to be a resurrected Tommy Merlyn. Curtis, now unable to ever walk again, took over as the team's tech specialist while Wild Dog and Ragman renewed their training with Oliver, taking to it with vigor. Tina Boland later joined the new team. Tina would go on to become the new Huntress, and close to May, Black Siren turned against Prometheus, revealed to have been on Team Arrow's side all along in a move by Oliver that mirrored the kinds of decisions he had been forced to make in his third year, when Ra's expressed an interest. Like then, he had known not all of his team would make it out alive.

Spartan was disgusted with Oliver's willingness to accept Felicity's death as a necessary evil and was certain it had everything to do with the fact the Siren had Laurel Lance's face. He would go on to lead the Suicide Squad under the command of Lyla Michaels, made up of the likes of Slade Wilson, Carrie Cutter, Digger Harkness, and even Tommy Merlyn, who Oliver spared in the hopes of reaching some part of him, like he had reached the part of Laurel still alive in the Siren.

Wild Dog would go on to become a hero in Hub City, while Ragman joined Team Legends.

Green Arrow, Huntress, and the Siren became the guardians of Star City, sending fear through the hearts of criminals because of their brutality and ruthlessness. While Star City would always see them as criminals due to their actions, they didn't care. What mattered was the city was kept safe. They were joined by Roy Harper, who had come to realize sometimes dark acts had to be made in order to maintain the security and safety of those you cared about. Thea Queen would remain inactive, only working as Speedy in extreme situations, and go on to marry Roy, with whom she had a daughter: Lian.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, here's the second story that was inspired by the utter shit that was 5x10.
> 
> In case anyone's wondering, the ruthlessness of Oliver in accepting Felicity's death mirrors the idea that he knew from the moment he returned to Starling in 3x12 that Ra's would want him to become his Heir. That would mean he accepted the possibility that those he cared about might be used by Ra's to force him. I've seen the theory bandied about in forums and it made sense for this fic. In truth, of course, it was just shitty writing on the part of Guggenheim and his ilk.
> 
> *1* So I find it hilarious I wrote this just after 5x10 aired and it actually came true that E-2 Laurel and Felicity ended up as friends. Too bad some of the other stuff couldn’t come true instead. Fuck Guggenheim.


End file.
